


My Destiny

by veillain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veillain/pseuds/veillain
Summary: Destiny is not always sweet.Destiny is just an event that is inevitable.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TsukkiYama Week 2020.  
> 27th of August: hanahaki
> 
> Please mind the archive warning.  
> tw // death, dying

To have a heart thoroughly broken, with its pieces scattered across the floor like flower petals, is as unpleasant as it sounds. 

Tsukishima watches.

Yamaguchi grimaces. 

A human's predicament of being unloved by the person you love. 

Tsukishima watches. 

And Yamaguchi apologises for the last time. There is no fondness in it, no nickname attached to its end. 

Yamaguchi wonders who he's apologising to. 

He lets the last petal decorate the floor like his destiny is to die in the arms of a man who does not reciprocate his own desire and affections for him.

Maybe it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is as short as it is.
> 
> [Author's brain dump:  
> Even if we believe in destiny, we do not actually know what our destiny is. Even so, it is nothing to ponder about, it will come eventually. Huh.]
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
